James Howlett
James Howlett is a character from The Origin of Mutants RP as well as a Marvel Canon Character. Appearance: James is a man that looks to be in his prime years. He has a gruff, scruffy and strong built look to him. He is quite a handsome man with his brown hair and blue/grey eyes. He usually wears wife beaters and Jeans and often wears a leather Jacket. He stands at 5'9 and weighs in at 350 lbs due to the adamantium ingrafted into his skeleton. Personality: Logan is often described as hot headed, difficult to work with and a lone wolf. There is more to this man then that however. Behind the mask is a man who once lost everything that was dear to him. His ordeals throughout his long life have made him the man he is today. Inside he is a caring, secretly sweet and romantic man, altough he'll hide this side of him from almost anyone. The only ones who have ever seen his softer side are Kayla Silverfox and Victor, his brother. He and his brother Victor usually don't get along at all. However from time to time the brothers reconcile and get along for old times sake. Biography: Early Life: James Howlett was born in Canada in 1834. Somewhere in the spring.He and his brother Victor Creed ran away from their hometown; Alberta, Canada in the autumn of 1845. They survived in the wild for a year and then wandered from town to town until the civil war, where they fought as soldiers. Stryker's Days: From that day the wandered around and fought war after war until their warpath ended in Vietnam where they were recruited by Colonel Wiliam Stryker for the Weapon X Program, known in those days as Team X. He gave birth to a baby boy named Ryder during a mission in the jungle. Unfortunately his baby was stillborn and it broke James's and his mate Victor's hearts. Alpha Flight and S.H.I.E.L.D.: Logan was a part of the canadian superhero team known as Alpha Flight. The cooperation with this team was brief and Logan left after a few months. He got onto S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. This orginisation had him working similar assignments as his brother Victor, mostly to see if either of the brothers could be potential Avengers material. Every once in a while both Brothers still get a call from Fury. Weapon X: After a debacle in Afrika James left Team X and Victor behind to start a new life in Canada. He gave birth to a second baby boy named Daken while he was trying to survive in the wilderness. James reverted into an animalistic state until after Daken's birth. Daken survived the voilent and traumatic birth. But for the baby's safety James gave him up for adoption and left Canada to start a new life in Alaska. After the presumed murder on his ex-girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, James, now known as Logan, volunteered for a procedure to melt the metal alloid called adamantium into his skeleton. He survived the procedure and escaped the facillity. He returned later and freed a group of mutants, He and his brother Victor defeated Deadpool before each going their seperate ways. Logan was shot in the head with Adamantium bullets and lost his memories. He regained them about 1,5 years ago. Project Ra and Genosha: These days James is a captive at Genosha and has been locked up opposite his brother. Altough the two fight and bicker a lot. An awful lot. The both of them seem to be willing to reconcile their relationship and start over. Genosha Prison however is a harsh enviroment were contraband, bravery and defiance are punished harshly. James has been punished multiple times and due to the collar around his neck, that surpresses his healing factor, he now has several scars to show for it. James however is not giving up and he's determined to escape genosha and find out more about the elusive Project Ra in the process. Powers and Abilities: Healing factor: Wolverine is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process, typically referred to as his mutant healing factor, that regenerates damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This power facilitated the artificial improvements he was subjected to under the Weapon X program, in which his skeleton was reinforced with the virtually indestructible metal adamantium. Although his body heals, the healing factor does not suppress the pain he endures while injured. Wolverine also admits to feeling phantom pains for weeks or months after healing from his injuries. He does not enjoy being hurt and sometimes has to work himself up for situations where extreme pain is certain.Wolverine, on occasion, has deliberately injured himself or allowed himself to be injured for varying reasons, including freeing himself from capture, intimidation, strategy, or simply indulging his feral nature. Weakness: Wolverine's healing factor is increased to "incredible levels" and it is theorized that the only way to stop him is to decapitate him and remove his head from the vicinity of his body. It's possible for the efficiency of his healing powers to be suppressed. For example, if an object composed of carbonadium is inserted and remains lodged within his body, his healing powers are slowed dramatically though they are not fully suppressed. His healing factor can also be greatly suppressed by the Muramasa blade, a katana of mystic origins that can inflict wounds that nullify superhuman healing factors. His healing factor also dramatically slows his aging process, allowing him to live beyond the normal lifespan of a human. Despite being born in the 19th century, he has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. It is unknown exactly how greatly his healing factor extends his life expectancy. Though he now has all of his memories, his healing abilities can provide increased recovery from psychological trauma by suppressing memories in which he experiences profound distress. In addition to accelerated healing of physical traumas, Wolverine's healing factor makes him extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. However, he can still suffer the immediate effects of such substances in massive quantities; he has been shown to become intoxicated after significant amounts of alcohol, and has been incapacitated on several occasions with large amounts of powerful drugs and poisons; S.H.I.E.L.D. once managed to keep Wolverine anesthetized by constantly pumping eighty milliliters of anesthetic a minute into his system. Animal like Adaptations: Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced, and sharp fang-like canines and three retractable claws housed within each forearm. The claws are a natural part of his body. The claws are not made of keratin, as claws tend to be in the animal kingdom, but extremely dense bone. With their adamantium coating, the claws can cut substances as durable as most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. They can also be used to block attacks or projectiles, as well as dig into surfaces allowing Wolverine to climb structures. Wolverine's hands do not have openings for the claws to move through: they cut through his flesh every time he extrudes them, with occasional references implying that he feels a brief moment of slight pain in his hands when he unsheathes them. On more than one occasion, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his claws, has been molecularly infused with adamantium. Due to their coating, his claws can cut almost any known solid material. The only known exceptions are adamantium itself and Captain America's shield, which is made out of an iron-vibranium alloy. Physical Atributes: Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers. Wolverine's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete.Due to his healing factor's constant regenerative qualities, he can push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury. This, coupled by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium, grants him some degree of superhuman strength. Heightened Senses: Wolverine's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Wolverine is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. This sense also allows him to identify shapeshifting mutants despite other forms they may take. He is also able to use his senses of smell and hearing, through concentration, as a type of natural lie detector, such as detecting a faint change in a person's heartbeat and scent due to perspiration when a lie is told. Psionic Shield: Due to a combination of his healing factor and high level psionic shields implanted by Professor Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. Wolverine's mind also possesses what he refers to as "mental scar tissue" created by all of the traumatic events over the course of his life. It acts as a type of natural defense, even against a psychic as powerful as Emma Frost. Abilities: 'Master Tactician': Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. 'Master Martial Artist': Wolverine is a fierce hand-to-hand combatant, and, alongside Captain America and Taskmaster, is considered one of the finest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a C.I.A. operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the X-Men, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. He studied the samurai arts from a man who met the famed 17th century samurai Miyamoto Musashi, Ogun. 'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. 'Skilled Mechanic': Along with Nightcrawler, Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. 'Multi-lingual:' A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Chūshingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. Weapons: James usually fights with his metal claws, but he also knows how to fight with several pistols, machine guns, heavy artillery and other military weapons. He is a skilled Helicopter and Jet pilot, but he hates flying. He is an expert in several martial arts fighting techniques and can handle katana swords very well. Trivia: *Likes his coffee "thick as mud and black as the devil." *Smokes aproxemitly one cigar every two days. *Loves to eat steak, but unlike his brother he cooks them. *He loves cats, and thinks dogs are rambunctious little creatures. *He quite often steals Scott's bike and goes away for days at a time. *The Adamantium in his body is slowly poisening him, due to the collar taking away his healing factor. *He's mated to Victor Creed, his brother, and has carried seven children. The first child was stillborn due to the incest inbreeding. The second child was engineered in a petri dish and later implanted in James and was succesfully carried to term. Daken Howlett is Victor and James's living biological child. *He has carried a total of 7 children to term. Ryder, Daken, Naoki, Adara, Alban, Myron and Jaelyn. *He is the biological uncle of Amelia Leon and a father figure to her. Young james.jpg|Young James Howlett Michael-jamesolsen.jpg|Young Victor Creed Hugh-jackman-with-awesome-hair.jpg|James at age 18 X-men-origins-wolverine-movie-image-hugh-jackman-feat.jpg|Full Grown James Howlett Schreiber-Sabretooth-01.jpg|Full Grown Victor Creed X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-19555627-2000-866.jpg|James, before Stryker goes to talk to him. WolverineSaber.jpg|Wolverine and Sabretooth Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine right before capture. Hugh-jackman-x-men-origins-wolverine-trailer-screenshot-20322.jpg|James in the breakout of Genosha X-men Wiki2.jpg X-men Wiki4.jpg|The many faces of James Howlett Daken 3.jpg|Daken Howlett (S-1, Dark Wolverine) James's son. Summerglau 1236809506.jpg|Laura Kinney (X-23, Talon) James's female clone and daughter. Jaelyn.jpg|Jaelyn Victor,Myron and Alban.jpg|Victor with Myron (Left) and Alban (Right) Myron, Alban Adults.jpg|Myron (left) and Alban (right) Adara Phalyn.jpg|Adara Victor Creed.jpg|Victor, his mate. Category:Character Category:X-men Category:Ferals